Ranos and Minos
Ranos and Minos are two brothers from a pre-technological world, where they are Princes of the Ahrate kingdom. Minos is the younger, hot headed brother while Ranos is more lax and responsible. Ranos is 5'11, 170lbs, with well kept brown hair. Minos is 6'1 and 186lbs with a full head of hair, that goes from white at the top, to grey and then black at the bottom. History Early Years As kids, Ranos and Minos lived pretty uneventful lives. Being taught the boring stuff of their future jobs running the kingdom due to being in an era of peace. When they both were in their early teens they finally awakened their natural abilities and auras; For Minos it was fire and a large part of his great great grandmothers super human strength - Ranos' powers became light energy and a knack for healing. The Ahrates were known for having lackluster magical abilities but circumvented this with their natural energy auras that they use to power their abilities. As they grew into their mid-late teens Minos was known as a force and one of the best combat knights under the Spartix clan. Ranos became the backbone of the kingdom with his healing abilities able to restore some of the worst of injuries seen. As Adults The two brothers fought their first and final war, settling the differences between the Ahrate and Dousboro, allowing for peace to flourish. With minimal conflicts between the kingdoms, the two decided to set out and explore the lost lands where they encountered Estornus, a corrupt elf who had learned the secrets of the Spartix ability, Distortion and was using it to combine the shadow realm and living realm together to drag the world into decline. The two brothers would engage the Elf and fight hard. The experience they had from working with the Spartix helped, but with mana added into the mix, this certainly wasn't an easy fight. The two eventually overcame the elf, and he escaped. The two worked to purify the lost lands completing most of it until they were knocked into a giant chasm which brought them to the forest. In Koniki Minos and Ranos are old residents of the Inn, though they're not seen too often. Ranos is usually in their room working on medicine candy these days while Minos is off living in the northern city. The two have a strong bond and beyond their communicators, can sense when the other is fighting and if they need the back up. Abilities/Stats Aura - Both characters have a permanent aura radiating around them. The color of the aura is representative to their element. Aura is natural energy condensed within a body and it's additional abilities manifest themselves based on the persons nature. In Ranos' case this is where his healing abilities come from, for Minos it's where his physical strength comes from. Light * - Ranos has light energy, unlike holy energy it doesn't naturally repel demonic energy but is effective against it. Light does stand off against dark energy though, Distortion in particular. Fire ** - Minos has slight mastery over fire, which he strengthens with his aura. Though he's usually combining this with his physical abilities, Minos is able to stream fire from his palms. Ahrate Blood - The Ahrates are very bad at using mana, so they actually have very weak magic ability. This is circumvented by the natural energy provided by their aura to strengthen their elemental abilities. Focused Aura - Both characters can condense the aura in their bodies to localize around their hands. Minos can make weapons from his hands out of his aura, while Ranos focuses spheres around his for healing and close combat. Category:Characters Category:Geno's